bigbrotherukofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother UK 10
Applications The applications were released on the 3rd of January and closed on the 20th of January. Eye Reveal The eye was revealed on the 6th of January, And the theme is 'circus'. The eye has an evil clown representing the evilness this series. Cast Reveal The cast were revealed 25th of January. Containing 10 boys and 6 girls. Arantxa and Michael were revealed slightly earlier on the 5th of January. Departures '''On Day 15, '''Destiny walked due to different time zones. '''On Day 22, '''Charlie was ejected for not coming to any sessions '''On Day 36, '''Paul was ejected for lack of activity. '''On Day 36, '''Jack was ejected right after Paul due to kicking off about Paul's ejection and unacceptable language to the host. Twists & Tasks '''On Day 2, '''Housemates nominated for the first time. Cody, Jack, Paul and Marsha all got nominated. '''On Day 8, '''The Ringmaster Twist was revealed. Housemates had to compete in competitions to win. Whoever won would be the Ringmaster/Ringmistress meaning they get immunity & They get to killer nominate 1 person of their choice. This comp was high walls where housemates had to jump on eachothers heads to get up on the wall. Yvonne won the competition with a close call against Julie. Yvonne then nominated Paul. Other housemates then nominated normally after. '''On Day 14, '''The eviction results tied between Dan and James. So then housemates had to vote who would be evicted. James was evicted by a vote of 4-2. '''On Day 15, '''The Ringmaster competition continued. it was a comp where housemates had 3 red, 3 yellow and 3 blue blocks and had to push it to the end and complete the puzzle. Dan won and killer-nominated Paul. '''On Day 22, '''Housemates competed in the comp 'Floating Platform' where housemates had to stand on a floating platform. As the day went on it would shrink. Then another platform appeared, It was one you could jump through. If a housemate jumped on it they would fall and be out. Dan then won again and killer-nominated Jax. '''On Day 29, '''10 Housemates had to split up into 5. Poppy, Rachael, Yasmine, Yvonne and Blossom were on yellow. Michael, Mike, Jax, Oliver and Malaya were on green. Green won and had to split up. Oliver and Jax were green again, Malaya and Mike were yellow. Michael watched. Yellow won and Malaya stayed as yellow and Michael was green. Malaya won so Mike moved to green. Mike then won and became the Ringmaster. '''On Day 36, '''Instead of a comp, Housemates had to vote for the next ringmaster. As only 6 housemates were at the current session (Not including reps) Michael, Oliver, Dan, Poppy, Yvonne and Malaya. Michael and Malaya both had 1 vote. and Yvonne had 3 and became the Ringmistress. Poppy was going to vote for Malaya but poppy broke the task rules and her vote did not count. '''On Day 43, '''Poppy, Rachael and Michael all entered the cave. The all had to choose a door each. Behind the door was a twist they all would have. Poppy had 'Save 1 housemate from any eviction of your choice'. This means she has the power to save a nominee from any week's eviction decided by her. She can't pick herself. Rachael had 'Evict 1 housemate'. She could evict 1 housemate of her choice. She chose Oliver. And Michael received a pass to the finale. Michael is now a finalist. '''On Day 49, '''Housemates competed in an obby. The First 2 to win would win safety from the last eviction. Yasmine came first, Along with Arantxa 2nd. They were both immune from the final eviction. '''On Day 50, '''Arantxa, Michael and Yasmine (the Finalists) were all called to the DR. 1 of them was randomly selected as the 'Power Housemate'. Yasmine was chosen and had to evict either Poppy, Rachael, Yvonne, Malaya or Blossom. She chose Poppy. Housemates Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Week 8 (Finals)